Friends season 11
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: After 12 years since season 10 finished, season 11 is out. Please R&R. UPDATE: SEASON 12 OUT NOW. CLICK HERE /s/12173102/1/Friends-season-12
1. The one with the Pokemon team

Enter coffee house with Ross and Rachel sitting on the couch with Monica and Chandler sitting next to them with Phoebe sitting across from Joey.

Monica: I can't believe we're moving to a house now. Next to raising kids, maintenance of the house is very important as well. Will be kind of sad not living near you guys but will try and visit you guys.

Chandler: Yeah, it will be different, that's for sure. Maybe we should do a house warming party when we're all settled!

Monica: That sounds like a great idea.

Rachel: That sounds lovely, and me and Ross can bring some food. Just give me a list of what you want me and Ross to get and we'll bring it plus a gift.

Ross: What she said.

Phoebe: Me and Mike will bring some food plus a gift as well.

Joey: And I'll make dessert.

Monica: Joey, we all know you can't cook so why would you offer to make dessert?

Joey: Not all my cooking is horrendous. I make very good desserts and even appetizers. I make really good chocolate cake and mozzerella sticks as well.

Monica: Oh, all right. I'll let you handle dessert and the appetizer.

Joey: Sweet!

Monica: We've got to get unpacked so we are going to go do that. Feel free to drop by if you want to help.

Joey:Me and Phoebe are going to a hockey game as Mike is out of town and are gonna take off too.

Ross and Rachel: Bye!

Leave Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey.

Ross: I'm surprised Joey knows how to cook certain food items.

Rachel: I am too.

Ross: I've been thinking about this and ever since Monica and Chandler had announced they were moving, I've kinda wanted to buy their place and have you and me move in together.

Rachel: Really?

Ross: Yeah. Another contributing factor was the fit you threw when you had to move out when Chandler moved in.

Rachel: I did not throw a fit.

Ross: Really? Monica would like to say otherwise.

Rachel then blushes.

Rachel: I'll go get some boxes and some dinner. Sandwiches sound good?

Ross: Yeah. I'll go talk to Treeger right now.

Rachel: Ok.

Ross and Rachel proceed to leave the coffee house and head their respective ways. A few hours pass with Ross and Rachel having dinner at Ross's apartment.

Rachel: Did you get the apartment?

Ross: Yeah, I did. We can start moving in whenever.

Rachel: Sweet!

Ross: Can I ask you something important?

Rachel: Sure, what's up?

Ross: Rachel, will you marry me?

Rachel: Oh my god, yes!

After getting dinner cleaned up, Rachel calls Monica to tell her the exciting news.

Monica: Hi Rache, What's up?

Rachel: I've got two things. Me and Ross are moving into your old apartment and Ross just proposed to me.

Monica:...

Rachel: Ummm Mon?

Monica: ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm so happy for you two! When's the wedding?

Rachel: Probably in the next month or two.

Monica: Great!

Monica and Rachel hang up with her and Ross beginning to pack boxes. Rachel and Ross are moved into the apartment by 8:00 PM. Phoebe and Joey arrive shortly there after.

Phoebe and Joey: What are you two doing in Monica and Chandler's old apartment?

Rachel: Me and Ross bought it and are moving in. Also, Ross proposed to me and we're getting married probably in the next month or two.

Phoebe: Really? That's great you guys!

Joey: Congratulations!

Rachel: Monica and Chandler's house warming is tomorrow at 4.

Joey and Phoebe: Ok.

The night ends with Rachel and Ross cuddling in bed with Rachel playing a GBA with ross wondering what she is playing.

Ross: Hey Rache! Whach ya playing?

Rachel: Only the best game around. It's called Pokemon. You raise these cute little creatures known as Pokemon. All Pokemon have a level and gets stronger as they level. My Charizard for example is at Level 93 and I just beat the game. So, if my level 93 Charizard battled against a level 5 Pidgey, who would win?

Ross: From what you described, your Charizard!

Rachel: Correct. You cannot level a Pokemon past 100. Once they reach the long and somewhat hard to get level 100, they do not gain anymore experience. Level 100 is the strongest level ever. My dream is to one day have a party full of level 100's but first comes a strong and happy marriage.

Ross: I am now curious of this game. Could you give me advice on how to play the game if I get it? I'm sure Monica would love this game as well!

Rachel: Yeah, I can show you.

The next day, Ross starts looking at wedding ideas while Rachel runs and gets Ross and Monica a GBA and a copy of Pokemon fire red for each of them.

Rachel: All right Ross, Just go up towards the grass and Professor Oak should stop you and after some dialog take you back to his lab. After some dialog between the rival and Oak, you can pick your starter. I highly recommend Charmander as if you train it just right and get the right moves, it can become an indestructible beast.

Ross: Oh, wow!

Rachel: All right, now try to leave and your rival will initiate a battle with you. If you don't win this battle you are gonna have to restart till you do. Use scratch to kill it and use the potion you got from your PC if you need to. Your Charmander should reach level 6 after winning. All right, your rivals beat. The key to this game is to really catch Pokemon and train them all but if you want a level 93 Charizard by games end then you are to just rely on your Charmander and battle every single trainer and wild Pokemon thrown at you. You also CANNOT avoid any trainers or wild battles or otherwise this training is pointless. If you go toward Route 23 from Viridian city, you can battle your rival but you can't do anything else there until later.

Ross: Gotcha!

Hours pass when Ross asks Rachel for the time when they both realize they are late for Monica and Chandler's dinner party. Panicked, they run out of the apartment.

Monica: Where were you guys? You're late!

Ross: I know I know, but Rachel got me hooked on this awesome game called Pokemon. I just beat the game when we realized we were late.

Monica: That game sounds interesting. I wanna try!

Ross: Pokemon is a very delicate game. One wrong move and it could wreck havoc (Possibly irreversible) If you can show me you can do it then i've got an extra GBA and Pokemon fire red that Rachel got with you in mind.

Monica: Gimme.

The next day at the coffee house, Ross and Rachel learn Monica beat the game but not to their liking.

Monica: I beat the game!

Rachel and Ross: Let us see. WHAT?! Where's the level 93 Charizard? This is not what I expected you to do. In our games Charizard is at 93 with the other being at level 5-20 not at level 50-59.

Monica: Sorry for playing the game the way it was meant to be hence the catchphrase, gotta catch them all. You guys did it all wrong. You are suppose to catch pokemon and train them all evenly and use them to beat the game, not just use your starter for the whole game and then train other pokemon after the game.

Rachel and Ross: That's how the games suppose to be played? Now their catchphrase makes much better sense now.

Monica: Yeah and if you don't get another copy and play the game the right way, I'm gonna kick your buts.

Ross and Rachel run to the game store to get two more copies and play and beat the game the right way. Scene ends with Ross and Rachel in bed with Ross rubbing Rachel's head as they are talking.

Rachel: I wonder what life for you and Emma would be like if I were to die suddenly?

Ross: It would be hard on me, especially Emma.

Rachel: Yeah, it would be.

Scene ends with Rachel and Ross going to sleep giving each other a kiss and then dozing off

And that's that. Episode 1 of Friends season 11. Please Review if you want to.


	2. The one with the medical emergency

Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment. After about a month of wedding planning, Ross and Rachel are getting married on the 26th of June, just two days away.

Rachel: I can't believe we're getting married in two days!

Ross: I can't believe it either. I just need to run down at some point today and get a tuxedo for the big day. I figured waiting as long as possible for a tuxedo would be better so it wouldn't get dirty/wrinkly sitting in a closet for a month.

Rachel: I hear ya. The only reason that woman pick out their dresses in advanced is that the process to find one is time consuming so we need a little more extra time than a man needs to find a tux. By the way, you still have your Grandmother's wedding ring?

Ross: Yep.

Rachel: Perfect!

Scene opens in coffee house with Ross and Rachel sitting next to each other on the couch with Monica and Chandler sitting on the other side. Phoebe and Mike sit across from Joey.

Phoebe: One more day you guys and you'll be getting married.

Rachel: I know. It's crazy.

Mike: Congratulations you guys. I am so happy for you guys.

Rachel and Ross: Thanks Mike!

Monica and Chandler: I can't wait for tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome.

Joey: How come I can never find love?

Chandler: Remember that time you thought Mike Love from the Beach Boys was related to Kurt Cobain's wife Courtney Love?

Joey: It was an honest mistake!

Chandler: She filed for divorce because of that, remember?

Joey: Yes!

Scene ends and begins at the church where Ross and Rachel are getting married.

Reverend Jose: Do you Ross Geller take Rachel Karen Green as your wife?

Joey: What's the chance Ross says Emily's name instead of Rachel's name?

Monica: Joey!

Ross: Yes, I do

Reverend Jose: Rachel Karen Green, do you take Ross Geller as your husband?

Rachel: Yes, I do.

Cheers are heard from the seven friends plus Ross and Monica's parents and from Rachel's parents. Afterwards, Rachel wasn't feeling well all of a sudden which concerned Ross.

Rachel: I don't feel good Ross. I'm having a hard time breathing, I'm sweating and hot. It's just not good.

THUD!

Ross: RACHEL! Honey, are you all right? We need to get you to the hospital immediately.

A frightened Monica calls 911 with an Ambulance arriving shortly there after.

Paramedic: So, what exactly happened?

Ross: We just got done with our wedding ceremony when she wasn't feeling good and then collapsed to the floor.

Paramedic: hmmm! Could you describe the symptoms?

Ross: Yeah. She was having a hard time breathing and was sweating and hot.

Paramedic: It could be pneumonia but more than likely she was sweating and hot due to how hard she had to work just to take a single breathe. It appears the reason Rachel collapsed was because her body had enough and couldn't handle the stress. I suggest we get her prepped for intubation now so they can intubate her at the hospital.

Ross: What's intubation?

Monica: I've heard of it before. It's something that will help Rachel breathe. They start by putting a tube down her throat then they attach a bag that can be squeezed to it which then will allow the doctors to breathe for Rachel by squeezing it. Once Rachel arrives at the hospital and gets situated they are gonna stop breathing for her and attach some hoses to the breathing tube which will then give the doctors a break and breathe for Rachel.

Ross: Oh my god, that sounds scary. How do you know about that?

Monica: Because a couple weeks ago I had minor surgery to remove a benign tumor but after the surgery in recovery I stopped breathing so they used the squeeze bag to breathe for me. They determined I needed to be put on a ventilator which is the one that the doctors don't have to be present for it to work. The squeeze bag is known as an ambu bag.

Ross: Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?

Monica: It was benign and me stopping breathing wasn't planned.

Paramedic: All right Ross, we got her on the ambu bag right now. Would you like to comfort your new wife by coming with us?

Ross: Yes, please.

Paramedic: Ok.

The paramedics get Rachel loaded up with Ross coming in behind them. In the ambulance, Ross noticed Rachel was awake and had a concerned look in her eyes. Ross reassured her that everything was going to be all right.

Ross: Don't worry Rachel, everything will be all right.

Rachel then shed a tear after Ross said that but was unable to speak due to the tube in her throat. Ross and Rachel arrived at the hospital with Ross leaving first with Rachel being wheeled out after him. The choice was made to transport Rachel Green straight to the ICU. A couple steps away from the ICU the doctors alert Ross that he will not be allowed in Rachel's room yet until they get her situated so Ross leans in and says something to Rachel

Ross: Rachel, I love you.

Ross then proceeded to kiss Rachel's forehead. After that Rachel is wheeled away with Ross watching as the doors slowly close in front of him, separating him from his wife. Ross later finds out that Rachel needs a lung transplant and finds out Monica is a match.

Monica: How's Rachel?

Ross: She needs a lung transplant to survive. I had mine checked but they won't do.

Monica: hmmmmm. Let me come down and see if mine will work.

Ross: Thank you Monica.

Monica comes down to get tested and finds out she will work.

Monica: Ross, I'm a match!

Ross: You are, that's great.

Ross then proceeds to enter Rachel's room and finds her propped up a little bit in her bed with her eyes open, her hands sprawled out in a straight line on the bed with the ventilator making breath sounds as it breathes for Rachel Karen Green. Ross leans up to his wife and says something comforting.

Ross: Tonight, is your lucky night Rachel thanks to Monica.

Rachel then shed a tear but was still unable to talk. The surgery happened at around 5:00 PM with Ross saying things to Monica and Rachel.

Ross: Rachel, I love you and know you will be a fighter and pull through. Monica, I love you too and hope it goes well for you as well.

Monica and Rachel were wheeled back for surgery which only took two hours to complete. After arriving back, Monica and Rachel were put in the same ICU room together both on ventilators breathing for each other. Monica got off the ventilator the same day but Rachel remained on it for a couple more days.

Monica: Ross, come over here!

Ross: What is it Monica?

Monica: This Jennifer Aniston chick looks exactly like Rachel, don't you think?

Ross: Yeah she does, doesn't she?

Monica: uh huh!

Ross: That is wired.

Ross then takes a picture of Jennifer Anistion on the TV with his phone to show Rachel which causes Rachel to tear up. Rachel is extubated a day later.

Rachel: The picture you showed me while I couldn't talk, that girl looked a lot like me, you been taking secret pictures of me?

Ross: No, it's Jennifer Anistion who was in a movie that Monica was watching. She was the one who pointed it out. I then showed you it which made you tear up.

Rachel: I di oh all right I did tear up.

Scene ends with Ross and Rachel entering their apartment and getting settled.

Episode two is complete.


	3. The one with the heart surgery

Enter Ross and Rachel's apartment with Rachel and Ross sitting on the couch.

Ross: It's been about a week since your ordeal Rachel, you still doing good or do you need a follow up at your doctor?

Rachel: Nope, i'm doing fine right now.

Ross: Ok. You want to meet Monica and Chandler at the coffee house?

Rachel: Sure!

Enter coffee house with Monica and Chandler sitting on the couch with Rachel and Ross with Joey sitting across from Phoebe and Mike.

Joey: It's your one week anniversary you guys, congratulations.

Rachel: Thanks Joey, but it will forever be associated with a not so good time either.

Joey: Sorry I couldn't visit you Rachel. I had an audition for a role on The Young and the Restless playing Victor Newman's secret son that he never knew about. I got the part too,

Rachel: I thought Victor Newman was in Prison?

Joey: He is, but I am going to be visiting him in prison which is where he will find out about me.

Rachel: ahhh, hope it all goes well for you Joey.

Joey: I hope so too Rach.

Chandler: Don't forget Monica, you have that major surgery tomorrow.

Monica: I know Chandler, but i'm just soo nervous about it.

Ross: You have surgery tomorrow?

Rachel: Why didn't you tell us sooner?

Joey: Yeah.

Phoebe and Mike: Hope it's for something minor.

Monica: I didn't want you guys to worry especially with what Rachel went through a week ago. Anyway, it's heart surgery. During my doctors appointment a couple days ago, I had something that would increase my heart attack risk if we don't get it removed right away so I opted for the surgery. Ow Ow Owww!

Ross: Monica, what's wrong?

Monica: I think I'm having a heart attack. My chest is hurting, I'm short of breathe and my left side hurts.

Ross: I'll call an ambulance STAT!

Paramedics: So what seems to be the problem?

Chandler: She is having a possible heart attack and needs medical care RIGHT NOW!

Paramedics: Ok, we'll get her taken to the hospital right away. You joining us?

Chandler: Yeah.

In the ambulance, Monica is fitted with an oxygen mask to help with her breathing and an EKG is done which confirms the friends suspicions that it was a heart attack. In the hospital, the doctors decided the surgery needed to be done immediately.

Dr: We need to do the heart surgery immediately, it can't wait until tomorrow.

Monica: Ok. Can I take this oxygen mask off?

Dr: No you may not. It's helping you breathe right now so it's best if you leave it on.

Monica: Ok.

Dr: All right Monica, it's time for the surgery.

Monica: Ok. Can Chandler be in the room until i'm asleep. I'm a lttle nervous of being put to sleep with anesthetics.

Dr: Sure.

Monica is wheeled to the operating room with Chandler following behind. Chandler then leaves the room after Monica is asleep.

Anesthesiologist: All right Monica, I'm gonna place this mask on your face which will begin to make you sleepy and knock you out.

Monica: Ok.

Chandler: Monica, I love you and know you can do it. I'll see you when you wake up.

Monica: I love you to Chandler.

Monica drifts into a deep sleep with Chandler leaving.

Five hours later, Chandler sees Monica being wheeled out of the Operating Room with a doctor breathing for her.

Chandler: I knew you could do it Monica. Now the hard part is over.

Monica had a confused look in her eyes as she wasn't sure what was happening other than the sound of the bag being squeezed. Monica is placed in the ICU with an oxygen mask assisting in her breathing.

Chandler: Remember when you were fat?

Monica: Yeah, why?

Chandler: If you were still fat, your heart attack risk would've increased meaning you would've needed to loose weight and go on a diet to lower it.

Monica: Oh! Glad i'm not fat anymore.

Chandler: I am too.

Monica: Can I take this oxygen mask off? It feels a little bit uncomfortable.

Chandler: No you cannot. You have to leave it on. It's helping you breathe.

Monica: Oh all right.

Monica is released from the hospital a few hours later.

Enter Ross and Rachel's apartment.

Rachel: Hey Ross, Hows Monica doing?

Ross: She just got released just a few minutes ago.

Rachel: That's good.

Ross: What are you and Emma doing?

Rachel: Playing a board game?

Ross: What game?

Emma: It's called clue. You can join in on the next game and I can explain it all then.

Ross: Sounds great!

Rachel: Don't forget Emma will turn 14 tomorrow.

Ross: I know. I also need to get a gift for her later today.

Rachel: Ok.

A few hours pass since they began playing clue with Emma winning.

Ross: Hey Emma, do you like Pokemon at all?

Emma: It looks interesting and I'm curious about it.

Ross: Ok.

Ross then heads out to get Emma's gift and then heads to bed.

Ross and Rachel: Happy 14th birthday Emma.

Emma: Thanks Mom and Dad. Is it Ok if I hang out with Jack and Erica today?

Ross and Rachel: Sure!

Emma opens her gifts and then heads for Monica and Chandler's.

Emma: Hi Jack, Hi Erica.

Jack, Erica, Monica and Chandler: Happy birthday Emma!

Emma: Thanks guys.

Monica: What brings you here Emma?

Emma: To play with Jack and Erica.

Monica: Ok. Just known that Erica has asthma and that if she has an asthma attack, you are to grab her inhaler and if that doesn't work, grab her oxygen mask and put it on. Make sure you let me know she is having one and also let me know if we need to get to the hospital.

Emma: Ok, will do.!

Emma and Erica are playing when Erica has an asthma attack so Emma goes and gets her inhaler. When that didn't work she went to grab Erica's oxygen mask and put her on it. The oxygen mask helped fight off Erica's asthma attack. Emma then proceeded to tell Monica about it.

Emma: Hey Aunt Monica?! Erica just had another asthma attack. We got it stopped now though.

Monica: Ok, thanks Emma.

Scene ends with Emma leaving Monica and Chandler's house with Emma returning to her parents house. They then head out for Emma's birthday dinner a couple hours later.


	4. The one with the pregnancythe emergency

Scene enters in Monica and Chandlers house.

Monica: You know how I've been having strange cravings lately?

Chandler: Yeah, why?

Monica: I'm pregnant!

Chandler: WHAT?! The doctor, uterus, inhabitable. This is incredible. When should we tell the rest of the gang?

Monica: I'll call them and tell them to meet us at the coffee house.

Chandler: Perfect!

Enter coffee house with Ross and Rachel sitting on the couch with Monica and Chandler sitting next to them. Phoebe and Mike sit accross from Joey.

Rachel: What kind of news do you have for us honey?

Ross: Yeah!

Monica: Well, I'm pregnant!

Ross: WHAT?! I thought you couldn't have kids and that's why you went the adoption route?

Phoebe: Yeah! Did you guys lie to us?

Monica: No, I didn't. I was quite surprised myself when I found out via a pregnancy test, but it explains those weird cravings I've been having though.

Rachel: Congratulations, Monica and Chandler! Hope it all goes well for you.

Chandler: Hey Joey? Remember that time you had preeclampsia but wasn't a girl or pregnant?

Joey: Yeah I do and I think The Beatles have a song called Preeclampsia released on their hellp album as well. I think it was Paul Mccartney singing about the time he had preeclampsia. WAIT A MINUTE?! I can't beleive I fell for that. Nice one Chandler!

9 months later.

Chandler: Hey Monica? How are you feeling?

Monica: I'm feeling a little bit of pain but not much. Uh Oh, I think my water just broke!?

Chandler: It's time! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!

Monica: Let's go. I'll call the others.

Monica and Chandler head out to the hospital with Monica calling the other five and letting them know.

Monica: Hi Rachel. Me and Chandler are having a baby! Could you please tell the others please? We're heading to the hospital now.

Rachel: I can't believe this is happening. I'll tell the others and we'll be down shortly.

Monica: Ok!

A couple minutes later they arrive at the hospital.

Monica: I'm here to have a baby. I also requested a semi-private room.

Nurse: I'm sorry Monica, but all we have are private rooms.

Monica: But I requested a semi-private room.

Nurse: Yeah, I see that but we can't make any guarantees.

Monica: Well nurse Joy, I don't like your attitude and we'll go elsewhere. Ow Ow Ow!

Nurse: Would you like to check out a private room?

Monica: Yes please.

A few minutes later Monica and Chandler settle in the room with contractions coming in ten minute intervals.

Monica: I can't believe the same thing that happened to Rachel happened to us!

Chandler: I know right!?

Rachel, Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Mike: Hi guys.

Monica and Chandler: Hi!

Monica: I'm three centimeters dilated right now with contractions ten minutes apart.

Rachel: Don't worry about the contractions too much. If they get too bad, you could get an epidural to help ease the pain.

Monica: Ok.

A few minutes later they all head down to the cafe to grab some food with all but Rachel eating downstairs with Rachel taking her food upstairs to Monica's room so she could be with her. Monica is seen watching the movie lifebreathe on Tv.

Monica: Oh my god Rachel! That could be me if things go horribly wrong!

Rachel: Honey, I doubt you'll end up like the girl on TV with a tube coming out of your mouth. I didn't end up like her when I had Emma.

Monica: You're right. There is nothing for me to worry about.

Intercom: We have a code blue coming in to the ER! The patients name is Erica Geller!

Rachel: Ummmmm Monica? Isn't that your daughters name?

Monica: Yeah. What's a code blue?

Rachel: A code blue is used when a patient is in cardiac arrest so meaning your daughter is in cardiac arrest:

Monica: WHAT!?

Briiiiing Briiiiing!

Monica: Hello!

Judy: It's terrible, your daughter is in the hospital with cardiac arrest! It doesn't look like she will survive without surgery but it's very risky. They found something in her heart that contributes to an increased heart attack/cardiac arrest risk.

Monica: OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! When did the attack start?

Judy: We were just playing a game when she fell over and went unconscious. We called 911 immediately to get her to the hospital. Me and your dad alternated doing CPR which is why I'm just calling you now.

Monica: I'm not sure when I can make it down there until after the baby is born though.

Judy: Ok.

A couple minutes later, Monica's blood pressure rose due to the nervousness and her breathing became labored so Monica had to wear an oxygen mask. Chandler then began to comfort his frightened and scared wife.

Chandler: It's gonna be ok Monica. I love you and know our daughter will make it through just fine.

Monica: F*ck you Chandler.

Chandler: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Come again?

Monica: F*ck you Chandler.

Chandler: What did I do to you?!

Monica: Nothing, why?

Chandler: Take off your oxygen mask and repeat what you said before you said Nothing, why?

Monica: Ok. Thank you Chandler. That's what I'm saying.

Chandler: Ohhhhh, Now I know what's going on. The oxygen mask is distorting your voice and making it sound like you're saying F*ck you Chandler instead of Thank you Chandler. I apologize if I was a little rude.

Monica: It's all right. I guess I should've known that was possible since I read a meme where someone with an oxygen mask wanted the nurse to check on something but the nurse heard it as "Can you check my testicles", not what he was really saying. Once he took off his oxygen mask and spoke did the nurse realize what was going on.

Chandler: Ha Ha Ha, that's funny. I guess we all have something in common.

Nurse: Hey Monica, How are you doing? I'm gonna see how much dilated you are.

Monica: Fine and Ok.

Nurse: You are 10 centimeters dilated and are ready to push. I'll go get the docs.

A few minutes later.

Chandler: Come on honey, you can do it!

Monica: I'm trying.

A few minutes later a healthy baby girl is born weighing in 10 pounds 2 ounces. A couple hours later Monica and Chandler go visit their daughter in the ICU.

Rachel: Congratulations you guys. Also, sorry about your daughter. I hope she makes a full recovery.

Phoebe and Mike: I do too. She is just a sweet little kid.

Monica: Thanks guys. Where's Ross?

Rachel: He got a small laceration while going to the bathroom on his arm and is getting that stiched up so nothing too major.

Monica: Ok. Glad that's all it is.

Rachel: I am to.

Ross: Hey guys.

Everyone: Hi Ross!

Ross: I'm very sorry about what happened to your daughter. All I can hope for is that she makes it out alive.

Monica: I do to Ross!

A few hours later.

Monica and Chandler arrive to their daughter's ICU room to find her hooked up to a ventilator breathing for Erica along with lots of other tubes and wires running from her body. They also learned that Erica was in a medically induced coma.

Monica: Oh my god, I can't believe this. I never imagined seeing our daughter hooked up to a ventilator before.

Chandler: I never either.

Monica: Erica, if you can hear me just know that I love you and know that you'll make it out of this alive.

Monica then proceeded to kiss her daughters forehead. Erica Geller eventually woke up and made a full recover and released from the hospital a few weeks later.


	5. The one with the fear of dentists

**After some thinking I decided to include the cavity filling to make the story a bit longer. Enjoy :)  
**

Scene opens in Central Perk coffee house.

Monica: Hey Rachel? When was the last time you visited the dentist? Your breath smells bad.

Rachel: I don't know, probably 20 years ago maybe?

Monica: Oh my god, Rachel! You're supposed to go every six months. Have you been brushing and flossing lately?

Rachel: Um yeah Monica! I don't want my breathe to smell bad.

Monica: Ok, but tomorrow i'm taking you to the dentist ok?

Rachel: Oewwww, tomorrow is not gonna work and neither will the next day, actually no days will work for the rest of my life!

Monica: You're going to the dentist whether you like it or not!

Rachel: Ok fine!

The next day with scene opening at the dentist.

Rachel: Hello! I have an appointment at 9:00 today?

Receptionist: Yes you do. Just sign these papers and you can just leave them here on the counter when you're done.

A couple minutes later.

Dr Bill: Mrs. Green?

Rachel: Coming!

Dr Bill: How are you doing?

Rachel: Good, you?

Dr Bill: Good. Can I get you to step into this room please?

Rachel: Sure.

Dr Bill: Just sit in the bed and lay down and I'll look you over before we begin.

Rachel: Ok.

Dr Bill: Hmmmmm? Your teeth look very dirty and your breathe smells. Have you been brushing/flossing lately and when was the last time you were at the dentist?

Rachel: Probably twenty years ago and I have been brushing and flossing.

Dr Bill: Well, it looks like we'll have to do a deep clean to remove it. You could be here for up to two hours. We could also give you laughing gas as well if you're scared about this.

Rachel: Ok. And yeah, i'll take the laughing gas. I'm a little scared as I came with Monica to one of her appointments and the scrapper tool that they used to clean her teeth made my teeth hur just thinking about it.

Dr Bill: It's all right Rachel. Some people have fears of going to the dentist because of the scrapper tool because of the pain it may cause. If you can, just think of it as a tooth brush length flosser and you'll make it through especially with the laughing gas.

Rachel: Ok.

Dr Bill: I'm gonna place this mask on your face for a few seconds to administer the laughing gas now ok?

Rachel: Ok Dr Bill.

Within seconds the laughing gas took control of Rachel Green and the doctor commenced on the work which lasted two hours (With a nurse telling Monica about how long it could take)

After the work was done the doctor told Rachel that he wanted her back in a few weeks to have two cavities filled.

Dr Bill: We're all done Rachel. I am going to need to see you back in a couple of weeks to get two cavities filled but other than that I think we can see you again in six months after the cavity fillings.

Rachel: Ok. Sounds good.

A few moments later Monica came in to the room while Rachel waited for the laughing gas to go away.

Rachel: Hey Monica? Come close, I have to tell you a secret.

Monica: Ok. What is it?

Rachel: I kissed Barry.

Monica: What? Boyfriend Barry who you ditched on your wedding day? WAIT A MINUTE?! Did you watch the Icarly episode where Sam had a dentist appointment and used laughing gas and told Carly that she kissed Freddie?

Rachel: Yes! You caught me Monica.

Monica: I KNEW IT!

A few minutes later Monica and Rachel went home and told Ross what happened.

Ross: Hey guys, how'd the appointment went?

Monica: Good except Rachel tried to pull an Icarly on me.

Ross: You mean the episode where Sam told Carly that she kissed Freddie after receiving laughing gas?

Monica: Yep.

Ross: Good one Rach!

Two weeks later.

Dr Bill: Rachel Green?

Rachel: Coming!

Dr Bill: How are you today?

Rachel: Good but a little nervous about the procedure.

Dr Bill: That's all right Rachel. A lot of people are nervous about having cavities filled but don't worry, it shouldn't hurt too much even with a drill on your tooth.

Rachel: A drill? You know, like the one my husband has in his tool bench.

Dr Bill: Not that kind of drill although it is similar. Just think of this as construction crews digging up a very small, bad section of road and putting cement in it except we're digging up the bad portion of your tooth and putting teeth concrete (AKA cavity filling) over the hole.

Rachel: I didn't even think to compare it to road filling but now that you've brought that comparison up it does sound extremly similar.

Dr Bill: Yeah it does. Could I get you to sit in the chair please?

Rachel: Sure!

Dr Bill: All right Rachel, I'm gonna lower the chair so you're laying flat like you would on a bed then I'm gonna numb your mouth by injecting some novocaine into your gums. You should only feel a light pinch if that. Some people feel a pinch, some don't.

Rachel: Ok.

The dentist then proceeded to inject the novocaine and then waited a few minutes to allow it to take affect.

Dr Bill: How are you feeling Rachel?

Rachel: My mouth feels numb.

Dr Bill: That's good. I'm gonna place a metal device around your lower jaw to allow the water from the hose to go down easier/avoid washing away the filling. You may also feel some pressure from it but it shouldn't hurt.

Rachel: Ok.

After the device is inserted.

Dr Bill: Ok Rachel, I'm gonna begin drilling now. You will probably feel some pressure but it should not hurt. You may also feel a vibration on your teeth which will not hurt either.

Rachel: Ok.

Thirty minutes later the cavity is filled and Rachel is let go and told to return in six months for a checkup.

Dr Bill: All right Rachel, I'm all done here and you can go home. I want you back in six months however for a checkup and if the pain becomes a little unbearable some Ibeuprofin can help with that.

Rachel: Ok, will see you in six months then. See you later.

Dr Bill: You too.

 **Episode 5 is complete. I plan on starting season 12 when episode 10 of season 11 is complete. I am also looking for story ideas from you guys as well so if you have anything please send it in and I will include it in either season 11 or season 12 and credit will be given to whoever sends a story in and it's included.  
**


	6. The one with the girls weekend

Scene opens in central perk coffee house with Ross and Rachel sitting on the couch with Monica and Chandler sitting next to them with Phoebe and Mike sitting across from Joey.

Monica: Do you guys want to see storks tonight?

Rachel: Yeah sure. That sounds lovely. A lot of people though have been stopping me saying I sound like that Jennifer Aniston chick from the movie but I just don't believe it.

Monica: Well, you're not alone. A lot of people say that I look like that Courteney Cox chick from cougar town.

Chandler: And I look like that Matthew Perry guy from The Odd Couple.

Phoebe: And I apparently look like Lisa Kudrow from the Neighbors movies and Web Therapy.

Joey: I apparently look like that Matt Leblanc guy from Episodes but I don't see it.

Ross: And I guess I look like that David Schwimmer guy from Feed the Beast.

Mike: People have also said that I sound like Ant Man from Marvel's Ant Man movie.

Chandler: Wow, I guess we all have something in common, sharing looks/voices with famous actors and actresses.

Scene opens outide of the movie theater after the movie.

Monica: Phoebe, I didn't know you were making porn movies again?

Rachel: Ummmmm Monica? I think we discovered that was Ursula who was making the porn movies not Phoebe so it's safe to say it's Ursula.

Phoebe: Yeah that was not me or otherwise you would have heard about it if I had starred in a movie.

Monica: Ohhhhh, that's right! Forgot about that. Hey, Rach? Do you want to do a girls weekend (Saturday through Monday with it starting tomorrow) with me? I know Phoebe won't be able to join us thanks to that massage seminar she has to go to.

Phoebe: Such a bummer that they'd schedule one on Saturday otherwise i'd happily join you guys.

Monica: Yeah I hear ya.

Rachel: Sure that sounds lovely.

Monica: I'd figure we can get a hotel room so we're not bugging the twins.

Rachel: Sounds good. I'll go get packed when me and Ross get home then.

Monica: Perfect.

Ross: Hey, Chandler and Joey? Do you guys want to do a sleep over just the six of us? (As in the three of us plus the twins and Emma)

Joey: Sure, I'd love that.

Chandler: We can do it at mine and Monica's place as well.

Joey and Ross: Sounds great. We'll get packed and see you after Monica and Rachel take off.

Mike: All right, me and Phoebe are gonna head back to the apartment now.

Monica, Rachel, Joey, Chandler and Ross: Ok, We'll see you guys later.

Phoebe and Mike: You too.

The next morning Rachel arrives at Monica and Chandler's with luggage in hand and picks up Monica and they head off with Joey and Ross arriving shortly thereafter.

Monica: Hey Rachel! You all ready to head out?

Rachel: Yep. Just need to find a store as my blow-dryer died on me this morning. Luckily I was going to shut it off when it died so meaning I was done using it.

Monica: That sucks but I think I know just the place to go. It's called Blow-driers incorporated. I've had really great service there and their blow driers kick a** and dry my hair in under one minute.

Rachel: Hey, that's the store I work at. I had no idea you shop there.

Monica: And I had no idea you worked there.

Rachel: I just got the job a couple days ago but keep forgetting to tell the four of you guys. And I have a discount card that I got as every employee gets one for working there. I think it's 50% off a new blow-dryer or something like that.

Monica: OH MY GOD! 50% off?

Rachel: Ok Janice, settle down now. Just kidding but yeah.

Monica: I was thinking of getting Phoebe a blow-dryer as 1 her blow-dryer died today too and 2 I want her to have a souvenir from the trip so we can at least say we thought of her.

Rachel: Ok.

After a few minutes they arrive at Blow-dryer Incorporated, Rachel's new place of work to buy Rachel and Phoebe new blow-driers.

Jen: Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought it was you're day off?

Rachel: It is. I'm here as a customer with my friend Monica. My blow-dryer crapped out this morning when I went to go shut it off after I was finished and Monica wants to get one for our friend Phoebe who couldn't join us due to a massage seminar (Her blow-dryer crapped out as well) We're on a girls weekend right now

Jen: Oh, ok. Let me know if you need any help but I assume you know it all since you work here.

Rachel: Yep.

$200 later Monica and Rachel leave with two blow-driers. One for Phoebe and one for Rachel and they depart for their trip arriving in Trenton, New Jersey an hour later.

Receptionist: Hello! Can I help you?

Monica: Yeah. I have a reservation under Monica Bing?

Receptionist: Yes you do and when you used your rewards card for the booking you got bumped up to Gold membership which qualified for a free upgrade to the queen suite which comes with many amenities such as your own mini kitchen, a personal swimming pool (Which is the same size as the public hotel pool) along with a hot tub a two person bed, a single person bed and a sofa bed among other stuff. Here is a list of what you get (Also includes what I just listed off)

Monica: Thanks! I did not realize that I was that close to the gold membership status.

Receptionist: Yeah, you were 500 points away. The room you booked was 250 points but you caught us during our double points sale in which using a rewards card gives double points rather than the standard meaning you got 500 instead of the normal 250 you would've gotten had you booked when our event was not going on.

Monica: Oh, I did not know that. Makes sense now.

Receptionist: Here are your two room keys. If there's any issues please don't hesitate to let us know what we can do.

Monica: Ok.

Monica and Rachel take their luggage up to their queen suite and unpack and then decide to wander around the town and do shopping and have some lunch before heading back to the hotel.

Rachel: They have a Ralph Lauren here. You want to check it out?

Monica: Sure. Hope you remember how it is since you used to work there. They also have a Bloomingdales right across the street and if I stand corrected that is Mark standing outside as in Mark that Ross is jealous of.

Rachel: It is? What's he doing here? Must've gotten transferred from New York to here I guess.

?: Rachel Green?

Rachel: Huh, who's there? Oh Hi Mark! How are you doing?

Mark: Good you?

Rachel: Fine.

Mark: I guess Ross was too much to handle and you decided to come here knowing you'd find me here didn't you?

Rachel: Noooo! Me and Ross are happily married. Me and Monica are on a girls weekend here. You remember her don't you?

Mark: Yeah I do. Anyways, I don't want to keep you guys from your girls weekend. Have fun!

Rachel and Monica: You too.

After a $200 purchase at Ralph Lauren the girls stumble upon a Joe's Crab Shack where they have a filling lunch although Rachel barely made it through.

Monica: Hey, Rach? Are you ok? You were struggling to finish your lunch.

Rachel: I don't know. My throat is starting to get sore and I feel dehydrated.

Monica: WHAT!? We need to get to the hospital immediately. Waiter!? Could I get the check right now? I have to take my sister in law to the hospital.

Waiter: Actually your meal is on me. Go to the hospital and don't worry about paying for it. I'll take care of it.

Monica: Thank you very much. I was not expecting that. Thank you again.

Moments later they arrive at the hospital with Monica explaining the symptoms to the receptionist at the hospital. They are taken to a room almost immediately.

Nurse: Hi Rachel. I hear you have a sore throat and feel dehydrated huh?

Rachel: Yeah I do. I just barely made it through lunch which is when the symptoms started to come in.

Nurse: One looks like it's dehydration while the other may be either sore throat or strep throat. Do you still have your tonsils in?

Rachel: Tonsils? What are those?

Nurse: A pair of lymphoid tissue on either side of the throat. We'll run some tests to see if you have either strep throat, sore throat or tonsillitis which may require a tonsillectomy which is surgery.

Rachel: Ok. I hope it's just either a sore throat or strep and not tonsillitis because I do not want surgery.

Nurse: I hope it's just strep/sore throat as well. All right Rachel, I'm just gonna insert an IV into your arm to get some fluids pumped into you then get some tests done.

Rachel: It's not gonna hurt will it?

Nurse: It may. You can hold onto your friend's hand if you want and try to look away.

Rachel: Ok. It's just that I'm afraid of needles. Having a cavity filled went a lot smoother then I thought it would since they have to inject the pain relief.

Monica: You can hold my hand if you need to sweetie.

Rachel: Thanks Monica.

Rachel then proceeded to grip Monica's hand and only tightened her grip and cringed when the IV was inserted as it hurt a little bit but was relieved when it was all done.

Nurse: All right Rachel, the IV is inserted and I'm gonna do the tests now. I'm also gonna take your vitals as well.

Rachel: Ok.

Nurse: All right, your blood pressure is 130/85, your heart rate is 105, your oxygen levels are good and your temperature is normal. I'm gonna take the tests to the lab and we should have the test results soon. All I can have you do now is rest.

Rachel: Ok. See you later.

Nurse: You too.

After the nurse left Monica and Rachel began talking.

Rachel: Hey Monica?

Monica: Yeah Rachel?

Rachel: What would they do if I needed surgery?

Monica: They'd remove your tonsils as that's the only permanent cure for tonsillitis. While they can cure tonsillitis without surgery, it can come back with multiple episodes meaning that your tonsils will more than likely have to go. They can also remove your adenoids (Done in conjunction with a tonsillectomy unless you need one or the other removed) if they feel you don't need them.

Rachel: I did not know surgery was the only permanent cure for tonsillitis.

Monica: Yeah. Ross had to have his tonsils removed when he was eight. This all took place during summer break. His tonsillitis was very severe and hurt like hell.

Rachel: Oh wow. I can't imagine going through that much pain Monica.

Monica: I can't either Rachel.

After about an hour the Nurse came in with the test results and a new IV bag to replace the empty one that had recently dripped its last contents into Rachel Green.

Nurse: I've got your test results back Rachel. I'm also gonna replace your IV bag as well.

A few seconds later.

Nurse: That's done. Now, your test results came back and show you have strep throat meaning no surgery is needed. After this IV bag is up I'll put in one more and then let you go after that one is used up. I'll also have a prescription sent to the pharmacy down the street for you to pick up. I also want you to rest as well.

Rachel: Ok. So it looks like our girls weekend is cancelled Monica.

Monica: Yeah it is, we'll stay the night tonight and head home tomorrow I guess. I'll let the guys know about our change in plans.

Ross: Hello? Oh Hi Monica! Whats up?

Monica: Well, our girls weekend got cut short meaning we'll be coming home tomorrow instead of Monday.

Ross: Why?

Monica: Because Rachel got dehydrated and has strep throat and needs to rest. Could you pass this on to Chandler please?

Ross: Oh my god, that's terrible. And yeah i'll do that.

Monica: Thanks Ross and Bye.

Ross: Your welcome and see you later.

After Monica and Ross hung up, Ross told Chandler what had happened and what the current plans were now. Monica and Rachel check out the next day and headed home.

Ross: Hey Rachel! How are you feeling?

Rachel: Not great but am not dehydrated so that's good.

Ross: That's good.

Rachel: And you'll never guess who I ran into while on the trip.

Ross: Who?

Rachel: Mark.

Ross: I hate that guy! Did you use this trip to go meet him so he could get you a job at a place other than Blow-dryer incorporated?

Rachel: Noooo! I wouldn't have even noticed him if it weren't for Monica as I found a Ralph Lauren while Monica found a Bloomingdales and saw what appeared to be Mark outside meaning he must of been transferred from New York to New Jersey. Even when he came up to me I told him that I was happily married.

Ross: Ok?

Scene opens in Phoebe's apartment.

Monica: Hey Phoebe, I have a gift for you.

Phoebe: Oh really you do?

Monica: Uh huh!

Phoebe: What is it?

Monica: A new blow-dryer from Blow-dryer incorporated which also happens to be the store Rachel works at.

Phoebe: Oh my god I love it. I have heard nothing but excellent reviews about their blow-dryers. And I had no idea Rachel worked there.

Monica: Neither did I.

 **Episode 6 is done. I'm still looking for story ideas for either the rest of this season or for season 12. Credit will be given to whoever sends a story in and it's included.**


	7. The one who gets laid off

Scene opens at a meeting at Blow-dryer Incorporated.

Boss: Me and my assistant Dan have some troubling news to tell you. Apparently the finances are off and we're in a debt meaning some of you will have to be laid off. Whoever messed up the finances will be fired immediately. Dan was getting a number he thought was odd but didn't think anything was off (Think of when things look off but it's normal) and was presenting them to me that way and I never thought anything was odd either until I found out we were loosing money at a fast rate. The people laid off will be as follow; Rachel Green, Tom Apple, Courtney Devoulder and Tom Schilling.

Rachel: WHAT?! I'm being laid off because of some other persons mistake? When will I be able to come back.

Boss: I'm not sure but rest assured you will be coming back but we're not sure when.

Rachel: Ok.

Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's apartment with Monica on the couch.

Rachel: Hey Monica? Can I tell you something

Monica: Yeah, what's up?

Rachel: Well, I just got laid off of my job at Blow-dryer Incorporated.

Monica: How? you were always a hard worker there.

Rachel: Apparently some guy was messing up the finances and then giving them to Dan who would give them to the boss without noticing anything was off (Dan did think the number was off but compared it to those situations where it seems off but it's normal) and now the company is in a debt because of it.

Monica: That's terrible. Hopefully it doesn't last too terribly long.

Rachel: I know, but I plan on getting a new job as a customer support agency, something I've always wanted to do but got sidetracked with jobs pouring coffee or fashion.

Monica: Good for you! Didn't you also have a job where you made sassy salsa and sassy salsa flavored chips? I'm sure they'd welcome you back.

Rachel: Not after what I did though.

Monica: Oh yeah! What did you do again?

Rachel: It wasn't my fault an apple ended up in the sassy salsa and sickened five people who had apple allergies.

Monica: You're the one who made the salsa! How did you not see it?

Rachel then blushes knowing that she did in fact know it went into the sassy salsa.

Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment.

Rachel: Hey Ross!

Ross: Oh Hey Rach! How did your work day go?

Rachel: Well, I got laid off because someone made a finance mistake that cost the company thousands.

Ross: And the boss didn't catch it?

Rachel: Dan (Who helps with the finances before they head off to the boss) thought something was off but didn't think anything of it (Think of when things look odd but it's normal) and neither did my Boss until he noticed we were out some money.

Ross: So, what are you gonna do? I'm sure that sassy salsa place will welcome you back.

Rachel: Not after the apple incident.

Ross: Oh right, forgot about that.

Rachel: And besides, I really want to be a customer support agent which is something i've always wanted to do but got sidetracked with jobs such as pouring coffee, fashion and the sassy salsa job.

Ross: That's great. Who are you gonna work for?

Rachel: Probably the cable company which is New York Cable.

Ross: That's great. If you need any resume help, just let me know. Preparing a resume for a job that's not in a field you've worked in before can be somewhat tough so I'll be here if you need any help.

Rachel: Ok thanks.

Ross: How does a milkshake sound for dinner and how about steak for dessert?

Rachel: Ummmmm Ross? How about steak for dinner and a milkshake for dessert.

Ross: That works too. And we can do it at steak n shake if you'd like.

Rachel: That sounds lovely.

Scene opens at steak n shake.

Waiter: What sounds good to drink?

Rachel: I'll have some h2o please. And can we get a plate of milkshake fries please?

Ross: And i'll have h4o please.

Waiter: Coming right up.

Rachel: Ross, did chemistry not teach you anything? It's that h4o can kill you.

Ross: Relax Rachel. I'll be fine.

Waiter: Does anybody know where I can get h4o? One of my customers asked for that as a drink.

Waitress: Follow me, I know where we can get some.

A few minutes later.

Waiter: One water for you and one h4o for you.

Rachel: Ummmm, waiter? I requested h2o, not water. Could you take it back and get me h2o please?

Ross: H2o is water so it's right.

Rachel: I know, i'm messing with him.

After a couple sips of h4o, Ross collapses and nearly dies on the way to the hospital. Ross spent a month in a coma due to drinking the h4o but now knows not to drink it again. Ross then pressured steak n shake to remove h4o from their drink list and they listened and he even got his money back on just the h4o drink he ordered a month ago. Rachel also got the job as a customer service agent for New York cable.

Scene opens at Rachel's desk at New York cable.

Briiiing Briiiing.

Rachel: Hello, My name is Rachel Green. How may I serve you today.

Customer: Well, my cable box is not turning on. I accidentally cut the power cord for it but didn't think much of it thinking it would still work but it wasn't until my wife wanted to watch TV that the cable box wouldn't turn on. Any solutions?

Rachel: Ummmmmmmm, have you tried taping it back together?

Customer: Good idea, i'll try that now.

Moments later.

Customer: That unfortunately did not work.

Rachel: Have you tried super gluing it back on?

Customer: I'll try that.

Moments later.

Customer: I am here to report that did not work either.

Rachel: Hmmmmmmm? Lets try this; Grab a drain plug, fill your sink with hot water, put the cable box in the water, wait five minutes and then try plugging it back in and that should solve the issue.

Customer: Ok.

Five minutes later.

Customer: That did not work either. I also got electrocuted but nothing serious.

Rachel: All right, i'll go ahead and order you a new cable box free of charge then. What's the address?

Customer: Blah Blah Blah, Blah street New York city.

Rachel: You're all set. If you have any other issues please do not hesitate to call us again.

Customer: Will do. Also, make cable great again.

After the phone is hung up.

Rachel: Oh my god he was such an idiot.

Jen: Who was?

Rachel: My first customer! He cut his power supply for the cable box by accident but thought it would still be usable so when he told me that I told him if he tried taping it back on and then told him to super glue it when tape failed. When super glue failed, I told him to find a drain plug, then fill the sink with hot water and then put the cable box in, wait five minutes, take it out and try plugging it in again and see if that works but it didn't and he also suffered from small electrocution. After that I ordered him a new cable box.

Jen: Wow, he is stupid.

Briiiing Briiiing

Rachel: Hello, my name is Rachel Green. How can I serve you?

Customer: Ummm yeah? I just smashed my cable box into tiny pieces so is it possible for my cable box to work again if I find all the pieces and put them back together?

Rachel: I'll just order you a new one. What's the address?

Customer: Blah Blah Blah, Blah street New York.

Rachel: All right, it should arrive within a week. If it doesn't call me back and chew me out as if I made out with your mother while married to you.

Customer: Actually, I had a guy do that to me while I worked at Ralph Lauren technical support. I told him the exact same words you did.

Rachel: What a small world.

Rachel then hands up the phone and heads home hours later.

Rachel: Ross I'm home... What's with the 100 inch TV in the living room?

Ross: It's our new HHD TV.

Rachel: HHD TV? I've heard of HD TV but not an HHD TV.

Ross: HHD is better than HD TV. Our old TV cut off while watching HHD TV which is why I spent $1000 on a 100 inch HHD TV. HHD stands for High High Definition. How did your day go at your new job?

Rachel: Interesting. And good. I had two stupid people call in as well. One who thought his cable box would still work even with the power cord cut off and one who thought he could male his cable box usable again if he was able to find all the paces after smashing it. For the first guy I eventually told him to fill his sink with hot water and put the cable box in there for five minutes which did electrocute him very lightly and then ordered him a new cable box. For the second guy, I didn't even say anything and just told him to expect a new cable box within a week and that if it did not show up within a week then to chew me out as if I married his mother while we were married.

Ross: Wow! You said that to him?

Rachel: He told me that while he worked at Ralph Lauren technical support he told that to a women he was helping and she called back a week later and chewed him out as if he married her mom while they were married.

Ross: Wow, just wow.

Rachel then heads to the bathroom with Chandler walking in.

Chandler: Did your excuse of saying HHD was the reason for getting a new 100 inch $1000 TV?

Ross: Yes it did.

Chandler: Good.


	8. The one where they all go on vacation

Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's house with the seven of them there plus the four kids present for Monica and Chandler's announcement.

Monica: Now, you may be wondering why we called you all here but how about all six of us plus the four kids take a vacation. We'll pay for everything as well.

Rachel: That sounds lovely! Where are we going?

Ross: That sounds great as well.

Joey: A free vacation? Awesome!

Phoebe: And I don't have a massage seminar this weekend either unlike last time.

Mike: What Rachel said!

Chandler: It's a place called the Quad Cities. I was googling something starting with Q and the first quick result it had was Quad city times so I clicked it, went to the Wikipedia page and found the Wikipedia page for the Quad Cities and told Monica that all seven of us plus the four kids need to vacation here at some point. It looks like the largest city is Davenport Iowa (Which is also the largest city in the Iowa side) while Moline Illinois is the largest city in the Illinois side.

Rachel: Wait a minute. Why does Moline Illinois sound so familiar?

Joey: I was thinking so to. It's like I've seen the name somewhere before as well but don't remember where.

Phoebe and Mike: Yeah, you're right but I can't remember either.

Monica: Now that you mention it, it does sound familiar but why?

Chandler: When we were at the John Deere Museum a couple weeks ago, the history of John Deere said it was founded in Moline and that the tractors are produced at Harvester Works in East Moline which is where most of their tractors come from. This is all in the spot where we are gonna be and they also have two museums as well. I could also schedule a tour of their harvester works so we can see how the tractor making process goes/works as well. It doesn't look like the baby will be able to join us though.

Monica: That's ok. My parents are watching her anyway.

Chandler: Forgot about that.

Everyone: That's why the name sounds so familiar. Thanks Chandler.

Rachel: Ummmmm, Monica? What's your baby's name?  
Monica: Jennifer.

Rachel: Thanks. I just realized you haven't told us what it was yet.

Two days pass and they all head to the airport to catch their layover flight to the QC international airport. The first leg of the flight goes well with the plane laying over at O'Hare airport in Chicago with the ten boarding the second plane to complete part two. They all land safely at the QC international airport and have no issues getting their luggage. They then check in at Hotel Blackhawk in Davenport Iowa.

Rachel: Does anyone feel like going to the zoo? I saw an ad at the airport for Niabi Zoo in Coal Valley Illinois which is right across the river. We can GPS it when we get into the minivan.

Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Mike and Ross: The zoo sounds fun.

Emma, Jack and Erica: Yes, it does. Maybe they'll have lions.

Rachel: I'm sure they will.

Scene opens at Niabi Zoo.

Receptionist: Go on right through. Today is free admission for everyone.

Rachel: Even better.

Joey: How you doin?

Monica: JOEY! We're on vacation.

Joey: Right!

Emma: And I see lions up ahead.

Ross: I do too. Also, where are the dinosaur enclosures at?

Monica: Ross, you should know the answer to that!

After they were finished with the zoo, they all decided to check out the John Deere museums located at the admin center and at the John Deere Commons.

Rachel: I had no idea that John Deere was founded in a town that none of us knew about until a couple of days ago. Usually when you think of big corporations like this, you usually think of places like New York or Sacramento, not a town of only 42,000 or so people.

Ross: Yeah, that's usually where my mind goes to as well.

After visiting the museums they decide to have a fancy dinner at Johnny's Italian Steakhouse just a short walk away from the John Deere Museum.

Monica: My goodness! This place looks like it's from the forty's with the décor it has plus the music sounds like it's from the forty's as well.

Chandler: I know right. And it's so fancy that they don't trust themselves to olive oil the food themselves leaving you to have to do it.

Rachel: No, I think it's for the bread as I saw people dip their bread in Olive Oil.

Monica: I had no idea bread and olive oil went together.

Ross: Neither did I.

Maître D: How are you guys! 10?

Monica: Yep.

Maître D: All right follow me then.

Maître D: Here you are! Your waiter should be here shortly.

After a delicious and filling meal, they head up to Wal-Mart to grab some supplies they forgot. They also see a steak n shake as well.

Ross: Hey Rach? They have a steak n shake here. Maybe I should see if they have h4o for me to drink.

Rachel: We are not going through that again, besides you told them to take h4o off their drink menu anyways.

Monica: What happened?

Rachel: Me and Ross had dinner at steak n shake. I ordered h2o and Ross ordered h4o for his drink. He got a couple of sips before going into a coma for a month. He even died on the way to the hospital.

Monica: Ross, has chemistry taught you nothing? And why did the waiter not stop you from ordering it as well?

Ross: I guess not. I think the waiter wanted to see what happened when I drank it. I'm sure he felt embarrassed when I went into a coma after drinking that.

Monica: I'm sure he did to. Next time, order h2o so you don't die!

Ross: I have learned my lesson and like Rachel said they took it off the menu after I told them to do so.

Chandler: Did you guys notice that the road is called John Deere Road which I assume is named after the company.

Phoebe: Oh yeah I think I saw that when I was researching the quad cities. Makes sense since they were founded here.

After grabbing the supplies at Walmart, they head back to Hotel Blackhawk in Davenport to catch some Z's so they're well rested for tomorrow's activities.

The next day.

Phoebe: Hey guys, do you want to go to a place called the Putnam Museum? I saw it also includes the biggest movie screen in the state of Iowa!

Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Mike: That sounds great and we might just have to check out a movie on this so called giant screen.

With that, they head out to the Putnam Museum and watch a movie about dinosaurs which had Ross's attention and then go on to explorer the museum.

Rachel: Oh my god, look at all this stuff. It's like a science lab.

Monica: I KNOW! Oh look, a machine where you pound your fist which then displays a number that corresponds to how hard you hit it.

Chandler: I'm afraid you're either gonna break the machine or your arms.

Monica: Shut up Chandler! You're not the boss of me.

Chandler: (And I married into this)

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Monica: WHOA! 10,000. THAT'S A LOT!

Ross: Yeah it is! Let me try!

Ross: 5,000. Not bad.

Rachel: All right, step aside. I can do it better than both of your numbers combined.

Rachel: WHAT!? Only 200? How?! And wow my arm hurts after that.

Phoebe: Oew, Oew! Let me try!

Phoebe: Oh my god! 10,000 as well.

Joey: Stand back and watch me literally destroy the machine.

Joey: WHAT!? Only 210!? How can this be?

Rachel: It's all right joey. I only got a 200 so we must have the same arms.

Joey: Then we must be arm twins!

Rachel: Don't start.

Chandler: Let me try.

Chandler: Yeah! 10,000 as well.

Emma: Let me try.

Emma: 1,200! Yeah!

Erica: Now it's my turn.

Erica: 1,220!

Jack: My turn.

Jack: 2,500!

Mike: Stand back and watch me do it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Mike: Uh oh? I think I broke it? Did anyone catch a number?

Monica: I think you hit it too hard as it said Error meaning it wasn't able to record the number due to it being really big.

Mike: I guess so.

Rachel: Let's get out of here before any staff see us.

Ross: Let's not do that. Lets go report it to the ticket person and besides, they probably have surveillance anyway.

Monica: Good idea.

Mike: Ummm Hi! We were doing the arm pounding machine and the six made it through but when I went up, I guess I hit the machine soo hard that I literally broke it. The number recorded was Error. I'm really sorry about that and will pay any fines for breaking it.

Ticket taker: It's all right. Actually, I was kind of hoping someone would intentionally break it as they are making a more advanced version that wil be coming here in the next few weeks so you unknowingly did a "good deed" by breaking the machine.

Mike: I have never been to a museum where the staff want the customers to break something intentionally. That has to be a first for me.

Monica: Yeah, that is weird but I get it. Hey guys, I looked up food places and found a place called Happy Joe's Pizza Grille not too far from here. Do you guys want to hit that for lunch once were done in here?

Everybody: Sure! We've never had grilled pizza before so this could be interesting.

Monica: The pizza isn't grilled. They serve other items such as steaks and sandwiches.

Everyone: Oh, ok. That makes much better sense now.

Chandler: I've heard of this place before. Well actually, it was just called Happy Joes (Which from the looks of it is related to this place) up in Crookston Minnesota when I was there for a business trip. I ate there and their pizza is really good.

After finishing the museum they make haste for Happy Joes Pizza Grille.

Waiter: Do you guys want anything to drink?

Rachel: I'll take h2o please.

Ross: And I'll take h4o please.

Waiter: I'm sorry but we don't wait a minute? It's you too from the steak n shake incident in New York city. What brings you here?

Ross: It is you. What are you doing here? We're on vacation by the way.

Waiter: I quite steak n shake after the incident and decided to move back to my hometown of East Moline and got a job here.

Monica: You know the waiter?

Rachel: Yeah! He's the one who waited on us at the Steak n shake back in New York City when Ross drank h4o.

Monica: Ah!

Ross: Ah ok. I had no idea we'd run into you here on vacation. What a small world. Anyway I'll take a Budweiser.

Monica: I'll take a German Riesling.

Chandler: I'll take a Budweiser as well.

Joey: I'll take a Budweiser too.

Mike: I'll do the same.

Phoebe: I'll take a screwdriver.

Rachel: Change mine to a long island ice tea would ya please?

Emma: And the three of us kids will take Pepsi's

Waiter: Sure thing! I'll be back with those soon.

After lunch they head over to QC Family Entertainment where they do two games of bowling and then run around the arcade.

Chandler: My god Monica! You are good at this. four strikes in a row.

Monica: I KNOW!

A couple minutes later.

Rachel: I can't believe Monica got a 300. And there's still one more game left.

A couple minutes later.

Ross: 600 points! How?

Staff Member: Oh my god! That's some impressive bowling skills you've got there. We rarely do this but take this 600 balloon to commemorate your achievement and also take this 600 trophy as well. If we do get a perfect game when there's more than one game, the bowlers tend to cap out at 300 points for there highest score not get two or more perfect games in a row.

Monica: Thank you!

Janice: Oh My God! If it isn't Chandler Bing! What are you doing here?

Chandler: Janice! What a surprise to see you here. What are you doing here. I'm on vacation so that's why all ten of us are here.

Janice: I live here now. I live in Rock Island. You're more than welcome to come to my house if you want and I can give you a tour and also introduce you to my husband.

Chandler: Who's your husband?

Janice: His name is Kevin Phelps. He's the one who does the weather for KWQC during the mornings.

Chandler: Oh. Did you not find Al Roker pretty?

Janice: I think he's married?

Chandler: Now that you mention it, I think he is too. But sorry Janice, we don't have time to do that as we have dinner reservations at Osaka for 5:00.

Janice: Ok. If you're in the area again then perhaps you should stop by.

Chandler: Ok.

Monica: I had no idea she moved here.

Chandler: Neither did I but it explains why we haven't seen her in a while!

After that all ten raid the game room and play all the games with Monica dominating all of them, even laser tag.

Chandler: How are you winning all the games?

Staff Member: Congratulations! You got 100% on all the games. To honor this moment, take this balloon and this trophy and as an added reward you get to pick from our secret prize room featuring the best of the best toys only available to pro gamer's like you.

Monica: OK!

Chandler: How is she doing it?

After picking out a ping pong ball table, they head back to the hotel to get ready for their dinner at Osaka and then head out.

Rachel: Why are there grills at the table?

Ross: They cook your food at the table so meaning you get to watch them make it.

After a filling meal they head back to the hotel to catch some Z's in preparation for their return flight to New York tomorrow. They get up after getting a good night sleep and board the plane at the QC International Airport arriving at 2:00 PM.

Scene opens at central perk

Chandler: Well, that was fun wasn't it? lots of fun things to do in the Quad Cities.

Monica: Yeah it was! I'd happily do it again.

Ross: So would I.

Rachel, Phoebe, Mike and Joey: I would too.

 **A/N: If your wondering why Hotel Blackhawk sounds familiar it's probably because people like Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama stay there when they come to Davenport IA and you may have heard its name on national news when they talk about their activities in the Quad Cities.**


	9. The one that could've been take 2 part

Enter coffee house with Ross and Rachel sitting next to Monica and Chandler on the couch. Mike and Phoebe sit across from Joey.

Rachel: Hey Monica, do you wonder what your life would be like if something was different?

Monica: Yeah I do. Like If I were married to Richard instead of Chandler and if Barry had dumped you by walking out saying he hated you and you hated him.

Rachel: Hmmmmmm, I wonder?

-

Scene opens in Central Perk with Monica and Richard sitting on the couch next to Ross. Phoebe and Joey sit across from Rachel.

Joey: Hey Pheebs? You wanna do something tonight?

Phoebe: I can't Joey! I have a date tonight.

Joey: With who?

Phoebe: With Barry Farber!

Rachel: You mean my ex boyfriend Barry Farber? The one who abused me and then left me at the alter because I wasn't being nice to him and abusing him even though he wasn't being nice to me and abusing me?

Phoebe: HE ABUSED YOU!? And yeah that's the same one.

Rachel: Phoebe, how could you do this to me. You just basically betrayed me oh, ow, ow, ow!

Monica: What's wrong Rachel?

Rachel: I don't know. I think I'm having a heart attack.

Ross: Phoebe! Look what you did!

Phoebe: I didn't know dating someone causes Rachel to have a heart attack.

Ross: If you date her former boyfriend Barry it does.

After a couple of minutes the ambulance arrives to pick up Rachel and takes her to the hospital.

Monica: How are you doing Rach?

Rachel: Fine I guess but this oxygen mask sucks! Why does it have to cover my mouth and my nose? Can't it just go in my nose like a piece of string? but anyways I can't forgive Phoebe for this. She betrayed me!

Phoebe: Rachel, take your oxygen mask off so I can take a picture of you?

Rachel: Why!?

Phoebe: Just do it!

Rachel: Ok!

After the pic is taken, Phoebe heads home and photo shops bruises and battered hair onto her photo of Rachel and has Walgreens print it out. Phoebe then heads to the police with this "evidence" and reported Barry Farber. Within hours, the police arrest Barry Farber on abuse charges and he is sentenced to 40 years in prison.

Scene opens in hospital.

Phoebe: Hey Rach! Your former boyfriend Barry was just arrested!

Rachel: He was?

Phoebe: Yep. Using the photo I tool of you, I photo shopped bruises and battered hair onto you and then had Walgreens print which then got turned into the police as "evidence" that Barry abused you (Which he really did) and they arrested him. He even got a 40 year sentence out of this.

Rachel: That's why you needed the photo of me. Makes more sense now. But am glad that sicko is behind bars now. And I also forgive you Phoebe!

Phoebe: And I forgive you as well.

Rachel: I need to use the bathroom, could you help me up Monica?

Monica: Sure thing.

A few seconds later!

Monica: Hey Rach? Why is there smoke coming from the bathroom? Are you smoking in there?

Rachel: No! The doctor said smoke coming out of me would be a symptom.

Monica: Rachel?!

Rachel: All right fine, you got me.

Monica: I KNEW IT!

Phoebe: I had a dream where I did this exact same thing and Monica was also still fat in the dream and I worked at Merrill Lynch before getting fired for loosing 13 million dollars and suffering a heart attack.

Monica: That's weird and why does you working at Merrill Lynch sound so familiar?

Rachel: Yeah, that does sound familiar!


	10. The one that could've been take 2 part 2

Scene opens in Rachel's hospital room with Rachel laying in the bed with the only noise coming from the heart monitor and from Rachel breathing moderately into the oxygen mask on her face. A doctor comes in which catches Rachel's attention.

Dr: Can I come in Rachel?

Rachel: Yeah sure, what's up?

Dr: We should be able to discharge you later today. We just need to run some heart tests and get the results back before we can let you go though.

Rachel: Sweet!

Dr: I'm gonna begin the tests with an EKG and then we'll go from there.

Rachel: Ok.

After the EKG is done, the other heart tests are done and taken to lab where they all come back fine which allows Rachel to be released.

Dr: All right Rachel, the tests came back normal and you're being discharged. Just sign these papers and you're good to go.

Rachel: Sounds good.

Rachel signs the papers and hands them to the doctor and then leaves the hospital arriving at Monica's apartment.

Rachel: Monica? It's me Rachel!

Monica: Rachel? Come in.

Monica: So they finally let you go I see?

Rachel: No, I just disconnected everything and snuck out. Wait till the doctors find out I'm not there because I escaped.

Monica: Is that true? If so then I'm taking you back to the hospital.

Rachel: I'm just messing with you! They did some heart tests and released me when those came back normal.

Monica: Thank god! I almost had a heart attack thinking you escaped the hospital.

Richard: Honey, I'm home!

Monica: Hi Richard!

Richard: Well well well, looks who's out of the hospital! How're you feeling Rachel?

Rachel: Fine. All the tests came back normal and that's when they discharged me.

Richard: That's great!

Monica: Yeah, I think me being married to Chandler is better.

Rachel: Yeah, and the way me and Barry ended is better than the way we dreampt of.

Monica: Yep.

Ross: If he did abuse you, all of us would've been there for you. I do wonder what life would've been like if I still had that distilled water job?

Monica: I keep telling you that they wouldn't of let you come back as you threatened to poison the distilled water by adding distilled dyhydrogen monoxide to it.

Ross: Ummmmmm, Monica? Dyhydrogen monoxide is a fancy name for h2o which is water so meaning I threatened to add distilled water to the distilled water meaning nobody would have been poisoned. Didn't chemistry teach you that?

Monica: Oh yeah it did. I'm so stupid. I guess you should've been able to get your job back.

Ross: Yeah.

 **Season 11 is now complete with season 12 soon to follow.**


End file.
